


Shining Stars

by silentlybelieve



Category: BESTie (Band), VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlybelieve/pseuds/silentlybelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin and Haeryeong are paired up as the leads for a new drama, and a warm friendship (and maybe a little more) develops on the set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! It was actually a blast writing as well so I hope you have a good time reading it. Happy holidays, and I wish this makes it a little more warmer!

Idol group members Hongbin and Haeryeong, from VIXX and BESTie respectively, have been casted as leads in new Wednesday-Thursday drama, Start Again.

In the drama, Hongbin will be playing Kim Jinseok, a rising star who lets his arrogance get to him all while trying to prove to the world that his looks weren’t the only thing he had to offer. Haeryeong has been casted as Choi Yuna, a once top star who had a fall with her past company, preventing her from being in the industry for a while. The story is about how the two learn to work with each other as they film a drama together. It will be a high-teen romance comedy directed by the same director who worked on Greatest Love.

This is not the first time both idol stars have acted before. Haeryeong made her debut as an actress first, starring in 2003 movie, Once Upon a Time in a Battlefield, and she continued to act even through her music debut, starring in dramas Nine, High School Love On, and My Lovely Girl. Hongbin made his acting debut in 2014 in the drama, Glory Day.

The drama is set to air in the middle of November.

 

 

 

Gripping onto the rolled up script book, Haeryeong lets out a slow breath as she closed her eyes. This is a situation that she’s been in all too many times, but she’s not sure why this one seems different and is making her more nervous than she’s ever been.

People were already talking about the drama: calling it a failure, talking about how having two idols as the lead was only going to bring in criticism and how even the fans weren't going to watch it. This was definitely not the first time Haeryeong has heard such words from the public, but it hurt her a little more each time. She's been acting since 2003, but it seems that her experience didn't really count because she was an idol.

Stepping onto the set, she quickly greeted the staff members that have probably been out here since early in the morning, thanking each of them individually. First impressions were important because they lasted forever.

She stepped up towards the director's seat, introducing herself to the main director even though he already knew who she was. It didn't hurt to be a little overly polite. He greeted her with a smile and a pat on her back before telling her that filming won't begin for probably another 45 minutes. Hearing this, she slowly nodded and was about to step back into her waiting room when she was interrupted.

"Your co-star is here already, and it seems that he needs a little help rehearsing his lines. Maybe you should go help him out since you are the senior in the acting industry," he stated before giving her another warm smile and pointing her towards the direction of his room.

Lee Hongbin. She knew who he was. She was his senior in both acting and as an idol, but their group's popularity begged to differ. Although, she wasn't sure if she could even be considered the sunbae when she was only in EXID for a few months, but it was still a debut, right?

She quietly knocked on the door, her heart racing. First days of filming were nerve wrecking, but she doesn't remember the last time she was this nervous.

"Come in," he replied from the other side of the door, and she carefully opened the door, peeking in solely with her head at first before making her way in.

"Hello," she barely managed to get out as she gave him a simple nod of her head. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her, bowing a full ninety degrees. At this, her eyes grew wide, and she returned the action.

"Sunbae!" he exclaimed with much excitement, and she couldn't help but laugh softly to herself.

"There's no need to call me that. Technically, VIXX debuted before BESTie did, so."

"Yeah, but you debuted as an actress way before I did so technically you are the sunbae," he replied with an almost playful smile across his face. She realized that he wasn't going to be an easy opponent and so she simply gave up trying to fight him.

Instead, she glanced over at the open script that was on the desk, and he followed her gaze before scratching his head. "There was this one scene that I just could not figure out. Can you help me? _Sunbae_?"

He puts an emphasis on that word, and Haeryeong knows she really isn’t in a position to be helping anybody with their acting, and that there was so much she could improve on as well; but, he was staring at her with desperate eyes, and she could see the scribbles and pen marks that were all over the page, reminding her of when she first started acting.

"Sure. Why not?"

 

Understanding her character proved to be a little difficult during the shooting of their first scene. A once top star — she's never experienced that before — that had a fallout with her past company. That last part was a little easier: a situation that almost everybody seemed to know now that her past members had gotten popular.

On the other hand, her co-star must be more comfortable than she is. She had read his character description as well and concluded that he would have it easier when it came to relating to his character. Of course, she simply meant the rising star part; she didn't know what he was like personality-wise. He appeared to be a nice guy, but she never knew the truth behind people especially in this industry.

It was always the ones with the bright smiles that turned out evil.

She looked around for her co-star because shooting was about to start soon, and it took her a while, but she finally found him several feet from the site. Her thoughts were proven wrong because there he was, racing back and forth, biting down on his bottom lip with slight presperation forming on his forehead. It was surprising to her because from their first meeting, she expected him to be much more confident in himself.

If there was anything that Haeryeong got out of being in the entertainment industry for over 10 years, it was that getting attached wasn't always safe. While it was nice to make friends or simply be acquaintances with many people, it never proved to be a good idea to become tight with anybody. Fame could change people, no fame could change people; the industry was so toxic that people changed in the blink of an eye. She has had the unfortunate experience of seeing it happen before, and so she told herself to stay away from the toxicity before she got hurt. However, she would end up spending approximately the next half year with this man and while every cell in her body was screaming no, she reached out to him.

"Nervous?"

She must have startled him because he looks up as if he was a deer caught in headlights, and she gives him an assuring smile as if to prove that she was simply another deer and not a car ready to run him over.

"Well, you don't have to be. I've worked with this director before, and he's a nice man. He'll probably try to help you out if you mess up rather than straight up criticize you. I say this as a sunbae." The word leaves a sour taste in her mouth, but it's soon gone when she sees a smile grow on his face.

Maybe getting attached wasn't too harmful.

 

Filming had begun in November which meant that as the episodes progressed, so did the weather, and not exactly in the direction that Haeryeong liked. Everytime she let out a breath, she could see it: a white, pale existence that only stayed for a few seconds before disintegrating into the rest of the air. Her hands felt like they were going to fall off anytime soon, and she had to sit in front of the heater whenever she was given the chance.

Winter wasn't exactly her favorite season, and it was definitely not when she preferred to film. High School: Love On was fun to shoot because it was during the Summer, and everybody seemed to be in a good mood. She had a firm belief that weather changed people's attitudes, and people tend to be in a generally better mood when it was warm outside. So did she.

She's currently sitting in front of a heater with her giant, winter jacket wrapped around her. Her stylist had put it on her as soon as the director said cut before going into safety herself — her car. Additionally, her role had her in clothing that was definitely not suited for the current wind chills, and she pursed her lips together, praying that they could wrap up this scene quickly. The next one was at a restaurant, and she was hungry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her co-star swiftly coming by and sitting next to her. "What are you in such deep thought about?"

Haeryeong looked over at him before shrugging. "I was actually just thinking about how much I wanted to go inside because this weather is not fun," she responded, and he seemed to laugh at her response, causing her to slightly frown.

"I was thinking the same thing. Also, here." He handed her over an album, and she took it with both hands mainly because she did not want to get them out of her big coat. It was the recent VIXX album all signed and with a special message directed to her. "I was supposed to give it to you when it first came out, but I just kept forgetting. Better late than never, right?"

Flipping through it, she couldn't help but be a bit shocked at the pictures. "As expected of concept-dols. This is a very new concept." She closed the album before looking over at him and giving him a smile. "Thank you. I'll listen to it well."

"No problem," he replied before wrapping his jacket more tightly around him. "So when's BESTie making a comeback?"

The question takes her by surprise, and she shifts her gaze to the ground before playing with her fingers beneath her coat. "Good question," she replies as an empty laugh escapes her lips.

BESTie's position within the industry wasn't too bad. They had a steady enough fanbase to continue releasing albums, but they lacked in public awareness. It seems that people have heard of them before, but they don't bother to look them up or listen to them and simply pass them by as some other idol group. And then there are the few that know them as the girls who left EXID and debuted as BESTie. There was a lot more to the story that outsiders didn't know, but that's simply between the 6 of them. Nobody will ever know what really happened between them except them.

"I'm hoping soon, but then again, I'm in the middle of filming this, aren't I? I think I'm delaying our comeback actually."

Another forced laugh leaves her as she looks at her feet for no reason. She doesn't understand why she feels so ashamed whenever she talks about BESTie, but it's so difficult to be in a position where you aren't failing nor succeeding. Haeryeong's never sure if she should continue in hopes of hitting it big or if she should just give up. She believed she didn't contribute much to the group to begin with and even though she tried, she was sure there were some people that would rather not see her in the group.

It wasn't a secret that there were comments out there that questioned her position within the group, and she knew of them; she's seen them herself. Her members would tell her to ignore them by assuring her that BESTie wouldn't be BESTie without her, and while she's sure that they mean it, she isn't sure if she believes it.

"I'm sure your members are more happy to see you out here. You're getting the group name out there, aren't you?" He leaned slightly over as if to get her to look at him, and when she finally complied, there was a bright grin on his face. "As a member who was put more into the back until recently, let me tell you that I was more than happy to see my members on TV even if it meant a delayed comeback. Whenever Hakyeon hyung would be on another variety show, I felt more relieved than jealous or disappointed. I know it was more difficult on him than it was on me at that time. Individual activities are all a way to get the public introduced to the group, so don't feel ashamed. You're doing them good right now, Haeryeong-ah."

It's surprising because what her members have been trying to convince her of for approximately two years, didn't really register in her head until put into perspective by him. Nodding, she could feel a smile tugging on the corner of her lips, and she slowly started to smile.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

 

Tightly holding onto the two cups of coffee in his hands, Hongbin was more than excited to be shooting today. Something funny happened yesterday, and he had been ready to tell Haeryeong about it since then.

Walking onto the site, he realized that he had arrived a bit early, seeing that there were only the minimal amount of staff members there at the moment. Checking the clock, he estimated that she would be here in about ten minutes and decided to stick around on the set.

"Her acting hasn't improved at all—"

Surprised by the sudden voice, Hongbin instinctively hid behind one of the set walls, unsure about who the owner of the voices were.

"I know. It's like she knows that she's good for nothing but her face," said another voice followed by a loud, snarky laugh. Hongbin's brows furrowed together as he listened carefully.

"And did you see the way she flirts with the director? I bet she had to sleep with him or something to get the role. There's no way she got it through just her skills."

By then, Hongbin's had enough and was about to confront the women when he heard their footsteps walk away. He walked out of his hiding spot, a look of irritability visible on his face. That's when he saw her.

"Haeryeong-ah—"

But before he could even ask whether she had heard any of that, a single tear dropped from her left eye, answering his question automatically.

He walked over and set the cups of coffee down on a nearby table before approaching her. He had never had to comfort a crying girl before, and it was evident that he wasn't sure what to do. Hesitating for a moment, he wrapped his arms around her, patting her slowly on her back. He wasn't sure if this comforted her or made her feel worse, but he could hear and feel that her crying had worsened. Her body was shaking, and his shirt was getting dampened with her tears.

It's heartbreaking because he realizes that this is most likely not the first time she's heard such words. It's heartbreaking because she's only 21. It's heartbreaking because this comes to show the reality of the entertainment industry.

He holds her closer as if that could mend her broken heart.

 

They are sitting together in his waiting room, and it seems that she's calmed down a little, but he's still afraid of bringing up what had just happened.

He doesn't have to because she does first. "You'd be surprised by how many people think I'm sleeping with directors." A vacant scoff falls from her lips as she takes a sip from the now cold coffee. "It's irritating because once one person starts assuming it, word gets around like it's the complete truth."

Hongbin thinks she's going to break into tears again, and he's ready to walk over besides her rather than his position right now of sitting across from her. To his surprise, she laughs instead. The sound is bitter, and he thinks it's scary at how such a young girl could have such bitterness in her.

"I've learned to ignore it, but there's times when ignoring becomes too difficult. I just wish I could go up to them and tell them that they're spreading lies without being marked off as being rude or full of herself. It's like we're expected to take it all in without fighting back. Wait, that's exactly what we are expected to do. Pathetic."

He's never heard such harsh words escape her lips, and it comes off as a surprise to him. These are the times when he realizes that while she may be younger than him, she definitely was a senior in the industry. Hongbin still had difficulties with comments that spoke badly of him or the group, but she seemed to be so used to it to the point where she forgets they exist.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think your acting is wonderful. I think you're wonderful."

This causes her to look up and for the first time that day, there's a genuinely carefree expression on her face.

"I think you're sort of wonderful as well."

 

After five long months, this was the last day of filming. Haeryeong felt apprehensive; there was a part of her that was relieved that long days outside in the cold were over, but she was also upset to say goodbye to her cast members as well as the staff members that took great care of her.

Most of all, she was upset that she would have to say goodbye to Hongbin.

Recalling her first thoughts of him, it was surprising how close they have become. He had become a person she could rely on, trust with her deep thoughts, and she knew would be there when she needed someone.

"Cut! That's a wrap! You all did well."

With the director's last words, Haeryeong went around to say her last words to everybody who has worked hard for this drama. It was her first leading role, and it would always hold a special place in her heart. While she was going around, she realized that she couldn't find her co-star anywhere after the filming of the last scene. She had been too occupied with thanking all the staff members that she never even got to thank him.

A little disappointed, she was walking back to her car when she saw a familiar figure waiting in front of it. "Oppa!" She exclaimed as she quickly ran over to him. "I was looking for you. Sorry, I got too caught up with greeting all the staff members."

He ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head. "It's alright. I was doing the same anyway. Uhm, here." And with that he handed her a box with something attached to it. Her eyes grew wide, and she looked up at him.

"What is this?"

"It's a little gift. To thank you. To thank my _sunbae_ who helped me so much through my first lead role in a drama." He had emphasized the word again, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I thought we promised to never call me that again?"

"Oh come on, it was going to be my last time saying that anyway. Let it pass, Haeryeong-ah," he whined, and she couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh.

"I have one more present as well." Before she could ask what it was, she felt his lips gently press upon her cheek before quickly being pulled back. Taken aback, she brought a hand up to her attacked cheek before laughing. However, he was already running away, waving at her.

"You have to pretend to know me at music shows now, Haeryeong-ah! Okay?" And with that he ran away, and she lost sight of him in the midst of all the staff members still cleaning up.

The situation had baffled her, and she couldn't help but burst out into laughter. With this in mind, she opened up the present to find a necklace with a star-shaped charm on it as well as a picture. It was a polaroid picture that they had taken during their first outdoor shoot.

Lastly, the attached sheet was a short letter.

 

_To Haeryeong Sunbae!_

_Haeryeong sunbae-nim, it was an honor working with you for five months ㅋㅋ Thanks for keeping me sane through the long night shoots as well as the never ending outside scenes. I thought my ears were going to fall off, and I never understood how you never seemed to complain about them. Although I was the older one, it always felt like you were more mature than me, and I guess it has to do with the fact that you've been doing this a lot longer than I have. I admire that, and I know you'll reach far with how genuine of a person you are. Also, does this mean that I can now say on broadcast that I'm close to you? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ People always ask me what female celebrities I'm close with, and I have none ㅠㅠ Have you seen my company? It's full of only boys... Keep working hard, and let's meet later as VIXX's Hongbin, and BESTie's Haeryeong: two top stars that will never stop shining. It was nice working with you!_

_Love, your junior, Hongbin._

The smile never left her face as she read the letter, and when she was done she slowly closed it before looking up at the sky. It's as if the skies knew because that night, there seemed to be more stars than usual, shining brightly.

"Yeah, let's meet as two shining stars."


End file.
